


Azem & the Grapes

by VieraMakoto



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieraMakoto/pseuds/VieraMakoto
Summary: Got inspired to write this very short fic from seeing all the art and memes of Azem, Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus on Twitter. I really like how people are imagining what their relationships were like and I wanted to join in the fun, in story form. Hope you enjoy! ^^I apologise for any mistakes or anyone being OOC, it's my first time writing a FFXIV fic and I wrote this at 5am cause I couldn't sleep lol
Relationships: Azem & Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 4





	Azem & the Grapes

“What in the hells were you thinking?” Emet-Selch’s voice echoed throughout the once silent room, bringing it to life. His tone filled with both confusion and anger. “You went against the Convocation to save an island?” The Ascian’s tone got harsher with every word as his golden eyes, glared through his mask, down at Azem below. She was kneeled on the floor in front of him, staring right back.  
“But you don’t understand.” She finally spoke up.  
“Oh? Care to enlighten me on why it was so important?”  
“It... has nice grapes...” There was an awkward silence before Emet-Selch erupted.  
“For the love of-” He took a second to understand what he just heard then continued. “Grapes?” Was all of this really worth measly grapes?”  
“I’d do it again if I had to!” She snapped, not breaking eye contact with him. Emet could still see it in her orange eyes. It was burning as fierce as the sun. She had no regrets. He could tell just by gazing at her. All he could do was sigh.  
“You really are an interesting one Azem.” He couldn’t help but laugh to himself. “However, I’ll be confiscating those grapes as punishment.”  
“NOOOOOO! Not the grapes! Anything but that!” She slammed her hands onto the ground in frustration.  
“Well… I can’t just be mad at you.” He closed his eyes. “There was someone else involved.” He opened them and glanced over his shoulder. “Isn’t that right Hythlodaeus?” Azem looked up from the floor and also made eye contact with Hythlodaeus, who was quietly observing from behind Emet-Selch until now. He glanced away from their stares and at a clock on the wall.  
“Oh is it that time already? I have a meeting to attend so if you would excuse-” Emet suddenly grabbed his shoulder.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Azem shot up from her position and placed her hand on Hythlodaeus’ other shoulder.  
“If I’m going down, you’re going down with me.”


End file.
